


I Failed Her

by Girl_with_a_Flower_Crown



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clato - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_a_Flower_Crown/pseuds/Girl_with_a_Flower_Crown
Summary: "Clove is going back to District Two, but not to our shared home in Victors Village. She's going back cold and lifeless inside a coffin for her family to weep over and think of what could've been." Cato failed Clove, and he knows it. He was too slow to save her, and now she's dead. These are his thoughts. Cato/Clove. Clato. Rated T cos Hunger Games.





	I Failed Her

I failed her.

If I had just been a few seconds - a few moments - earlier, Clove would be sitting here talking to me about our plans for the future, about what we'd do with our lives after we got out of this wretched arena.

We were going to share a house and get married in four years' time – once we were twenty. We were never going to have children – both of us were adamant on that, but we were going to have a cat.

Now that's not going to happen.

Clove is going back to District two, but not to our shared home in Victor's Village. She's going back cold and lifeless inside a coffin for her family to weep over and think of what could've been.

I'll kill that boy from District Eleven. I'll get revenge for Clove and make him pay for killing my lover.

oOo

I was absolutely terrified when I ran to the Cornucopia. I didn't know what had happened, but I did know that Clove was in danger, and that was all that mattered.

My fear increased, if that was even possible, when I saw that girl on the ground.

That was not Clove.

Clove doesn't whimper or moan, she grits her teeth and pretends that there's nothing wrong.

But this time there was something wrong. Something really wrong.

Clove had a dent in her skull.

oOo

I guess Rock Boy is just trying to survive, like the rest of us, but he killed my Clover in the process.

I'll get him.

I'll get him for Clove, whom I failed.

For Clove, for whom I was too late.

For Clove, whom I love.

I'll avenge her. Rock Boy will pay deeply for what he has done.

Although it is mostly my fault. I failed her, and now everyone has to suffer.

I failed her.


End file.
